


glory

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Y'all wanted this, bottom Noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: "cody, tell me how i feel."
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	glory

**Author's Note:**

> all ive been doing is writing
> 
> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3)

"how does it feel, baby?" noel asks while cody is deep inside him, he clenches around him and scratches his back to make him groan and grab at the sheets desperately.

"shit-" and a loud groan is all that he gets in response from cody’s side, and he can't help but chuckle breathlessly.

noel loves when cody gets like this; an incoherent mess of moans and groans. completely lost in the feeling of their bodies being connected. he loves that he can make cody feel like this, he loves that he is the only one that can get cody like this.

"cody, tell me how i feel," noel commands again, grabbing his face to connect their eyes, the beautiful green-eyed man falling apart on top of him, and immediately has to close his eyes when he hits his prostate.

cody's brows are furrowed in concentration, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink, his full lips parted and wet, and there is a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of his skin. he looks glorious like this and noel can’t get enough.

"so good, you feel so good," cody groans as he changes his peace to short, hard, thrusts, making the wooden headboard hit against the wall. "god- fuck." he babbles as he shakes and comes deep inside noel.

cody catches his breath and reaches around pulling noel flush against his chest, wraps a shaking hand around noel's throbbing dick, still thrusting and hitting his prostate sloppily.

noel comes, on cody’s hand and chest, an endless stream of "cody, cody, cody," falling from his lips.

cody slowly pulls out, making noel whimper. he stands up on wobbly hands, watching noel’s flustered face and swollen lips, he smiles.

cody just can't get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
